Cast In A Dark Light
by FireCracker7
Summary: Wally discovers frightening truths about Barry as the Black Flash. Based on Flash Rebirth.


submission dated 3-01/5-11

author: FireCracker

(Italic copy bordered by_underscore_)

Archive? You'd better.

Warnings:

Featuring: Barry Allen (Flash II) / Wally West (Flash III)

CAST IN A DARK LIGHT

(this story takes place during REBIRTH, right after Barry transforms into the Black Flash)

Wally froze in stark terror, disbelieving his eyes. His hero and mentor had become a harbinger of death.

Barry stood transfixed, his dark aura crackling wildly. Crimson energy bolts shot everywhere in a haphazard pattern from his body.

**Ssssssssssss.**

"_No." _Wally shook his head in denial. "This _can't _be happening!"

Black pupils focused his way. **"Feel strange."**

Wally stared, unable to disguise his fear. "Do you understand what's happening here?"

Barry frowned, newly hardened features cast in crimson shadow. **"Yes, I think so. We were attacked-"**

"By the cultist of Savitar who once called herself Lady Flash."

"**She was-"** Barry paused, staring at his clawed hands.

"I want you to focus on my words, Uncle Barry. _Think!_ What could have caused this transformation?"

Obisidan eyes flashed dangerously. **"I don't know. Since my return, I've felt different."**

"In what way?" Wally wanted to keep him talking.

Red lighting flared wildly between the two**. "Manic. As if the Speed Force could claim me at any moment. Perhaps it already has."**

Wally shook his head firmly. "No. If that's the case, why is that dead flash there?" he pointed at the dusty apparition on the ground.

Dazedly, Barry stared at his doppleganger.** "Speed, space and time are connected. Do you really think it coincidence this Flash appeared at my birthplace? Perhaps it is me, simply at the end of a timeline cycling back to itself."**

Wally paused, thinking of his previous encounters with the dark Flash. At times the being merely observed him without action. Only once did the Black Flash force him into a race, and then he abruptly vanished without explanation.

"**You outran death."** Barry said suddenly, his teeth cracking together. Wally flinched without realizing it. **"It may have been a game, and you were destined to live."**

"It was no game, Barry. I ran like I never had before."

The darkened features were a mask now. **"Well done, nephew.**" A clawed hand reached out. **"However, the past no longer interests me. I suggest you run."**

Wally stood away a bit, but his tone was defiant. "I refuse."

"**Then you are a fool."**

"No. Aren't you forgetting something? When Christina attacked, you lifted me up. I didn't turn to ash at your touch."

The dark one halted in mid step. **"It is…irrelevant, Wally. I hunger, I burn."**

Emerald eyes lit with compassion**. **"There's still some part of you in control, Barry. No matter what you say. You aren't alone!"

The Black Flash clutched his head. **"I don't know, I can't focus…"** suddenly enraged, Barry lunged forward with hands extended, crackling with lighting.

"**I want your life force. Your **_**soul.**_** Give them to me!"**

But Wally stood fast, his face open with emotion. "What I can do for you, I will. I trust you with my life and children."

Barry halted as if struck, his face in pain. **"No…you can't mean that. **_**I want to kill you**_**!"**

Wally stood nose to nose."I mean every word. You've fought so hard to get back, Uncle Barry. Don't give in now!"

The Black Flash sank to his knees, red tears staining his cheeks. **"Why did I say those things, Wally? I must be insane."**

Wally reached down to comfort, but warning instinct made him withdraw his hand. He leaned down instead.

"Everyone will help you, Uncle Barry. Me. Aunt Iris and Jay. Everyone!"

Barry managed a small grin. **"I believe you."**

Wally gave him space. "Good. We need to contact the JLA and Star Labs."

Barry stood slowly, collecting himself.** "Agreed. However, you are right and wrong."**

"I don't understand, Barry. I said I trust you."

The Black Flash stared hard at the ground, his face unreadable. **"You cannot trust me in this form, Wally. I will lose control again, it's just a matter of time."**

"Fight the hunger, not me."

Coal black eyes raked over the young man, making Wally uneasy again.

"**It's true, I didn't return to life just to cast it away so quickly. And here you stand in front of me. Bursting with what I crave. A ripe life force, holding a tasty soul. I **_**want**_** them."**

"You have to fight this!" a desperate plea.

"**There is nothing to fight. Afterwards, I will feast on many others. Across time will I hunt for those with speed."**

"_Barry!"_ Wally blurted in shock. _"_Do you even know what you're _saying?"_

A dark smile crackled with lighting. **"Of course I do. Wally, I am **_**trying**_** to warn you. I am more **_**and**_** less than what you know. Even now the hunger builds in me again. And next time, not all your words of trust or love will stop me. The craving will force me to kill you. Is that understood?"**

Wally nodded, his heart cold with fear**. **"Understood. Shall we go?"

Barry smiled again, his face engulfed in black**. "Of course."**

THE END 


End file.
